Mythology
Noxvoxtra Noxvoxtra – Legend Every Halloween on Dynæstorre and every other country the people celebrate and commemorate their lost family but there is something else that awaits in the dark. The Noxvoxtra are known as being the silence in the shadows, the wanderers of the dark, the death in a pumpkin mask. They are described as being tall with a translucent black body and a lit pumpkin for a head. The legend started on the very first Halloween that’s said to have been held more than 1000 years ago when the one person in the town of Irasrreste that was getting bullied ran away (of course bullying no longer happens but it was 1,000 years ago), he went into a forest nearby, this is when people realised that he was missing, they went out searching for him but it was to late, when they got there all they found was his dead mutilated body wearing a pumpkin for a head, they stood their regretting what they did to lead him to run away, at that moment the pumpkin carved itself, lit up and his body turned into a shadow of the man it once was, 4 more lives were lost that night, they all turned into what is now known as a Noxvoxtra. As the legend now goes, at 10:30 at night during the Halloween weekend the souls of the people murdered by these creatures come back looking for prey of the people of Dynæstorre that have stayed out in the night. They tend to stay away from large cities though such as Másâfkél. Noxvoxtra - Truth The Noxvoxtra actually started when an unknown species of unknown origin fell down on Dynæstorre on that very night, the legend is true up until the point when the body turned to shadow. What actually happened was the creature had killed the boy, his head fell next to the pumpkin, the pumpkin did not carve but the other victims were taken. After the deaths they started turning into the creature they took the pumpkins and carved them into a horror shape and adorned them as their mask. The creatures are called the periecit but the one that fell and the ones that were taken became rouge turning dark in appearance as a sign of their rebellion, and so started the legend of the Noxvoxtra. lmpiriusaeris Impiriusaeris - Legend Legend says that 4 giant birds of flame, water, earth, and air all coloured according to their abilities (fire - red, water - blue, earth - brown, air - white). The giants were said to have been destroyed by the force of the planet forging itself together with them inside, but let out one smaller bird with their combined powers making a beautiful bright green bird to look over the planet forged years ago. The Green birds name was given as Impuriusaeris. Legend says that this bird will one day release the giants to forge a new world to call home many more species. As the legend goes, if this bird was to appear outside your window perched there looking out upon the world, good luck will befall upon you for the remainder of that week. The people that become part of the high council and the Emperor himself are said to see this bird when they are appointed as he looks at who rules the species that inhabits his world. Impiriusaeris - Truth The legend of the 4 giants is not complete fiction. Once there were the giants that flew over mountains just like any other animal and there were only 4. The creatures only had one offspring forged when the planet was hit with a gigantic asteroid burning everything up, the offspring is Impiriusaeris also known as the Phoenix 'Default'. This creatures homeland is Dynæstorre and comes back every so often to look over the planet and looks over the high council and the Emperor. Sicarias Sicarias- Legend Lives in the shadows a man dressed in black, with green eyes illuminated by the light of death by fire. The legend is not old but the legend is known by all. Irasrreste, the town of the legendary event and the start of the Noxvoxtra, one night in the dark he stood on top of the lookout mountain with bow drawn and arrow of green flame. He fired into the centre of the city, at once the flame spread all over the city burning down buildings and taking lives. Back up from Domibail was brought in but it was too late only two known survivors, the legend known as Sicarias and our general Grêffén Vänxyrr. Death toll unknown and Sicarias disappearing in the night, the army has been orders to KOS (Kill on Sight) this man if he is found but no sign has been found ever. Sicarias - Truth (Basic) Sicarias is this a guardian, a species known by few but keep everyone as best as they can be. The town of Irasrreste was contaminated with a virus from the Morbus family (called Morbus Nox and related to Morbus Iratus) and would have wiped out Dynæstorre if the hosts where not neutralised in a flame that would kill them and the virus. Some still believe that Grêffén Vänxyrr is infected with this virus, and they could be right. Exilisibellus Exilisibellus - Legend Deep in the wilderness there is said to be a creature of old, hidden beneath the trees and shrubs lies the nest of the Exilisibellus. A small creature of fluff and of hugs, it is said to lure travelers into the wilderness but no sign can be found of them. They are said to be so cute that they can actually kill you with their adorableness. The Exilisibellus are said to possess special abilities that depend on the colour that they are. Red = Fire: fire breath Blue = Water: they produce fresh water Green = Healing: their tears are able to heal wounds. Yellow = Glow in the dark Black = Electricity: Can control small amounts of electricity, and in doing so make people happy within a metre radius as a side-effect. White = Snow There power of their ability depends of their age. The first appearance of the abilities happens around the age of 2 and their abilities power peaks at the age of 45. Their life-span is about 50 years. It is said that a member of one of the High Councils of Dynaestorre will find them one day and take them to the empire he is apart of. Exilisibellus - Truth The truth of the Exilisibellus is a bit stranger than the legend. they tend to live the same length of time as whoever protects them. Their powers exist and are used by their owners not to fight but to do tasks or even just as tricks or amusement. The more common name for them are Machi or Machis. There are also hybrids of the Exilisibellus but they are very rare. Category:Ledgend Category:Myth